


Mercy's Empty in Me

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Tired of having Sollux and Feferi's relationship waved in front of him, Eridan takes matters into his own hands, crafting an outcome that benefits only him. Anonymous commission.





	Mercy's Empty in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some extremely dark stuff lies ahead; some of the darkest I've ever written. Read at your own discretion. Hope those of you with a shared interest enjoy.

As Sollux and Feferi entered Feferi's bedroom aboard the meteor, neither had thought to lock the door. They were too wrapped up in each other, in the pleasure that they were about to be feeling. Sollux laid back against the bed and Feferi moved on top of him, her lips latching onto his with a desperation that he'd seen in her before, but that didn't surface very often. It had clearly been a while since the last time she'd had sex. As she removed her skirt, letting it drop to the floor beside her, her underwear was already soaked through with arousal.

Pulling them down her leg, she tossed them aside and reached down to grab Sollux's hands. She pulled them up to press them against her chest, and then leaned down to kiss him. He quickly took the initiative, groping her, squeezing the mounds between his fingers until the soft flesh bulged between them. His palms brushed against her nipples, and then he dropped his hands lower, pinching the sensitive nubs as Feferi rid herself of the rest of her clothes, and then began to undress Sollux, pausing every now and then to let out a soft moan of pleasure.

As she exposed him from the waist down, her hand moved to wrap around one of his cocks. The other laid flat against his stomach, but she'd make sure to pay attention to both before too long. After giving him a couple of strokes, she planted her wet snatch down against it. She drew herself slowly back and forth along the shaft, the hand that had been wrapped around his length instead reaching down to stroke the other one. She ran her thumb across the tip, and then leaned down to kiss him again, though this kiss also wasn't very long. Sollux pulled himself away, and then leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He began to suckle gently, careful not to let his sharp teeth do more than tease the nub while his tongue flicked against it. Feferi's sweet moans were like music to his ears.

Outside the door, Eridan was stewing with jealousy. He couldn't believe that Feferi had chosen Sollux over him. Who cares if he had two cocks? Eridan's was bigger. And beside all the... sex stuff, Eridan was clearly just a better option. Anyone would be better than that asshole. Through a small gap in the door, he watched as they played around with each other. As the anger boiled inside him, he came up with a plan to pay both Feferi and Sollux back for fucking with him. He wasn't a bad person, he thought, it was just what they deserved. They should have known better than to be unfair to him.

"Do you think you can take both of them?" Sollux asked, sounding a little concerned. He'd never fucked Feferi with both of his cocks before.

"Mmm. I think so," she replied, sounding a little worried. Her more adventurous side wanted to see what it felt like, and she was hornier than she'd ever been before.

"Let me know if you want us to stop," Sollux told her, his concern leaving him in favour of a gentle tone. Feferi found his worry a little frustrating sometimes, but it was better than being with someone who didn't care about her at all. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, assuring him that there wouldn't be any problems, and then reached underneath herself to align both of his cocks with her entrance. Admittedly, she wasn't exactly sure how to go about fucking both of his cocks at once, but she figured that if she just pushed at them hard enough they would slip inside. In her aroused mood, she didn't care if it hurt.

The tips of both cocks pressed against her. Her hand was wrapped firmly around them to make sure that they didn't slip out of place, and her cunt was ready for them, even if she'd never taken anything so big. As she felt herself begin to stretch in order to take them inside, her eyes opened wide and she let out a short moan of something between pleasure and pain. Sollux was about to stop her when both cocks finally slipped inside, the pressure she was putting onto them slipping a couple of inches of each inside with one quick movement.

Though it took her a moment to recover, Feferi looked down at Sollux with one eye open and grinned. "Sea? No problem." She leaned down to kiss him again, for longer this time. His hands moved to her hips and he began to move his own, making sure that she didn't move in such a way that pulled his cocks out of her — he didn't want her to have to go through that a second time. As she pushed herself down, and he pushed himself up, more and more of his two lengths pressed into her.

Feferi's hands moved back to take a hold of Sollux's wrists, and then she pulled his hands into hers to hold them. As she moved their joined hands up to sit either side of his head, she held their ongoing kiss, her tongue moving against his with a passion that she would never have seen with Eridan. Though she was about to find out what a relationship with Eridan would have been like.

She felt something wrap around part of her hair, and then she was yanked backwards. With Sollux still inside her, her eyes shot open and she glanced around to figure out what was going on. As Sollux, who was apparently more clued in than she was, lifted his head to spring into action, he was met with a firm punch to the forehead, leaving behind a mark that revealed the punch's owner. The mark looked awfully similar to one of Eridan's rings. Sollux collapsed back against the bed instantly, knocked unconscious by the single punch.

In a panic, Feferi spun herself around, only to be pushed back against the bed. She lifted her hands and tried to push Eridan away, but he was on her before she had the chance to. Laid next to the unconscious Sollux, Feferi barked, "Eridan! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get off me!" Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Eridan's hard cock pressed against her stomach, and it was only now that she realised that Eridan was naked from the waist down. Trying her best to squirm away from him, she only managed to roll onto her stomach, leaving Eridan pressing himself against her back. She couldn't get away, and she'd just turned herself away from him.

"Eridan! I mean it!" she yelled, only to have his hand wrap around her throat. She could feel him sat against the backs of her thighs, and as cut off her airways, stopping her from breathing, she felt his hard cock press against her entrance. There was a moment of pause, wherein time seemed to slow down for Feferi. She felt a cold liquid touch her as Eridan's cock prepared to penetrate. Her protests continued but they fell on deaf ears. She was about to get fucked whether she liked it or not, though the question remained: what was the cold substance?

As if on cue, Eridan leaned forward, his hand still gripping her throat, and whispered, "Do you feel that, Fef? Do you wanna know what it is?" he asked, as he pushed the head of his cock inside. A half-scream from Feferi told him that she definitely didn't like what he was doing, not that he cared whether she liked it or not. "It's something I came up with at the alchemiter. Makes my jizz super virile." He paused his words for a moment to thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside her. She felt his hips slap against her behind. It felt wrong. "Doesn't matter if you're on birth control or not. I'm gonna knock you up, Fef. I'm gonna knock you up, and you're gonna have my grubs."

Feferi's eyes snapped open, and she tried once again to push herself away from him, her legs kicking pointlessly underneath him while her arms grabbed at his and tried their best to push him away. He was too strong for her, which was odd because usually they were quite evenly matched. As he continued to choke her, she felt herself slipping towards the edge of unconsciousness. He wouldn't let her pass out, though. Every time she almost did, he gave her a couple of seconds to breathe, just enough to keep the lights on inside her head, and then went back to choking her.

She didn't know whether he was doing it to keep her docile or just to see her squirm. Each time she almost choked out, her cunt twitched around his cock. Whatever it was that was causing it, Eridan quickly convinced himself that she was actually enjoying what he was doing. He leaned forward to talk to her once again. "...Aw. You must really like getting fucked by me. I can feel your cunt twitching. You're so desperate... not that I blame you. Imagine what it'll be like to have my cum firing deep into you, warming you from the inside out. Marking you forever." Feferi could barely keep herself conscious and yet she hung on to his every word. She could feel herself moving each time he thrust into her. Her body was responding appropriately, lubricating her snatch while the more deep thrusts had her squirming, and yet it all felt automatic, she didn't feel like she was enjoying herself.

The fight left her. By the time she'd almost fallen unconscious for the tenth time — not that she was counting — she had nothing left to give. Her arms dropped to the bed and she simply laid there, simply letting Eridan do whatever he wanted. She had already proven that her resistance was worthless, so what was the point in trying?

Eridan seemed to pick up on this pretty quickly, because the next thing he did was roll her onto her back, away from Sollux, who was still unconscious. Feferi looked over at Sollux, wondering why he had to be unconscious now. Why couldn't he help her? In her partially-lost mind, far from the intelligent thought she would usually show, a part of her blamed him. The kind words he'd told her, about how even though he wasn't a strong person he'd do his best to keep her safe — they were all untrue. Now that she needed him, he was nowhere to be found.

Eridan grabbed her chin, dragged her head to face forward and then pressed a kiss to her lips. Even if Eridan was nowhere near as nice as Sollux was, even if he was raping her and had just spent the last few minutes choking her out, even if he was planning to knock her up, he was strong. And the strong should be respected. Even with her newfound revelation, Feferi simply laid there, docile and distant while Eridan used her body for sex. She seemed almost limp, though it wouldn't be too long before Eridan took issue with this, too.

"Come on, Fef. Here I am doing my best and you're just lying there..." He didn't actually expect her to do anything else, but given how she'd already given up fighting, he wondered whether he could get anything more out of her. She turned her head to look up at him, only just realising that he wasn't kissing her anymore.

"No," she managed, despite her emotions going haywire... despite not knowing how to react to what was happening. She didn't elaborate. It wasn't clear what she was saying no to, but she managed to uphold some form of resistance — she hadn't been broken, even if she didn't know how to feel about what was happening. Eridan's hands slammed down against her thighs and he pushed himself in as hard as he could, getting the a cry out of her — the first in a while. As Feferi threw her head back, her eyes starting to tear up, she felt she'd regained some of her control over herself. The numb feeling had subsided... and yet what had awoken in its wake was so much worse. She was so aware of her emotions now, aware of blaming Sollux and of respecting Eridan. She wanted nothing more than for the situation to be over, and yet with Eridan's cock balls deep inside her, she knew that it wouldn't be over any time soon, especially if what he was saying about getting her pregnant was true. He wouldn't actually do that, would he?

"Please. Don't do this," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She still couldn't fight, her body feeling far too heavy for her to even try retaliating. The worst part was that the sexual side of what was happening felt somewhat pleasurable — it was a raw pleasure, but she recognised it, it was the same type of pleasure she usually chased.

Eridan seemed to grow angry at her for the response she'd given him. His hand drew back and struck her across the cheek. She felt his rings strike her as he did, and she started crying harder. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. She didn't want Eridan's cock inside her or his grubs. She didn't want Sollux to be hurt. She wanted it to stop, yet it kept going. She could feel his cock pressing up against her cervix each time he thrust deep inside her. As she threw her head back, an orgasm she didn't want overcoming her, Eridan pushed into her one last time.

Everything hurt. Even his cum, as it burst forth into her tight cunt, felt far hotter than it should have. As he filled her with his load, Eridan felt powerful. He thrust his hips as far forward as they would go, caring little for whether he hurt her in the process, and gave himself words of encouragement while his thick member pumped Feferi full. She was probably already pregnant. The point of the serum he'd applied to his cock was to make damn well sure of that, but he wasn't finished. One load shot, he wanted to go again, and he wanted to go now.

He glanced over at Sollux, feeling a mix of disgust — what a weakling he had turned out to be — and pride. Feferi, who looked to be on the edge of falling unconscious, was rolled over onto her stomach again, and then pulled across to lay face-down on top of the unconscious Sollux. She had to look at her boyfriend's face while Eridan lined himself up with her again. When had he even pulled out? Her entire lower body felt numb, her thighs rippling with pins and needles.

She didn't feel him push inside, but she felt his cock press up against her depths again. She was a little less numb there. She assumed that it was a side effect of whatever drugs he was using, but being fucked so deep felt far more pleasurable than it normally would. There was pleasure, and yet she wasn't enjoying herself, the low moans that left her lips a shallow victory for Eridan, or so she would have assumed. He wasn't thinking too much about it, all he needed as proof that she was enjoying herself was the tightness of her cunt around his cock. He grinned to himself, his hand crashing down against her butt for a spank that she felt despite the numbness.

Despite her state, obviously not enjoying what was happening, her hole still provided a comfortable refuge for Eridan's cock. She felt warm around him, and each time he pulled back her cunt seemed to grip him, welcoming him back inside with open arms and a warm, wet place to rest.

"Ah... you're really enjoyin' this, aren't you, Fef? It's okay. I get it. I'm good at this," he announced, and she would have disagreed if she could put together the words, but even thinking was hard on the edge of unconsciousness. She could hear the slapping of his hips against the backs of her thighs, and yet she couldn't feel it. She felt so disconnected from everything that was happening, and would likely have been able to fool herself into thinking that she wasn't in the situation she was in were it not for the subtle reminders. She looked down at Sollux again, finding the energy to pick herself up just a little, and she found herself upset once again, just in time for Eridan to press his hand against her back and push her down again.

He picked up speed, hard thrusts knocking at the door to her womb with each movement. She felt another orgasm that she didn't want wash over her, and then Eridan's followed suit. He wrapped his hand around a bit of her hair and then yanked her head backward, leaning forward to talk right into her ear so that she couldn't ignore him. "I'm gonna cum in you again, Fef. Gonna fuckin' make sure you're knocked up." The rush filled her a second time, and as Eridan pulled himself out, she was sure that a trickle of his seed followed: she was full, and despite the disconnect she knew what that meant, she knew that she was going to have to mother his child. It made her sick to her stomach, and yet she had no urge to vomit.

As Eridan stepped off the bed, he approached the upper end of her body and turned her face towards him, before wiping his cock off on her cheeks. Her eyes looked distant, but she still glanced up at him. He should have felt bad about what he'd done — he knew that, he wasn't a complete psychopath, he told himself, and yet he didn't feel bad in the slightest. They shouldn't have challenged him. She shouldn't have challenged him. This was her fault, of course. Eridan pressed his softening cock against her lips, wiped his cock a final time on her teeth, and then left, leaving Feferi a used mess and Sollux unconscious. He'd be back to claim her later. After all, what use was knocking her up if he couldn't look after her while she gave birth to his child?


End file.
